cocufandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diciembre, el otoño se disuelve.
'Domingo 4, de diciembre.' Ogura koen es el parque en la pequeña montaña en el centro de la ciudad de Mino. lo atravieso en mi camino al taller todos los días, observo desde el patio del estudio como sus hojas han ido cambiando a través del otoño, desde mi casa con los Watanabe puedo ver el pequeño y falso castillo que sirve de mirador desde esa pequeña cima. P1010108.JPG|El túnel que atraviesa la montaña Ogura. P1010112.JPG|Ogura Koen (parque). P1010114.JPG P1010122.JPG|Momiyis o maples. P1010139.JPG|El café frente al taller, una casa con techo udatsu. Centro Histórico de Mino. P1010149.JPG|La calle del taller, Mino. Hoy, domingo, que no tuvimos junta con Yoshiro san, nos tomamos nuestro excepcional paseo dominical. Compramos onigiris e inari sushi (tofu frito relleno de arroz) y caminamos hacia el río a través de un enorme santuario shinto escondido en un pequeño bosque de pinos. El aire era frío, y la luz transparente y cálida, así que comimos sobre unos escalones y unas piedras a la orilla del agua. De allí subimos caminando al Ogura Koen, en un día perfecto. El sol iluminaba las hojas rubí de los maples y caminar de bajo de ellas es una delicia, en el instante culminante del otoño. Lunes, 5 de diciembre. Todo listo, mañana el montaje. 'Martes, 6 de diciembre.' Comenzamos en montaje a las 8.00 am (aunque la ahora acordada era 8.30 pm, pero ya conocemos a Watanae san). El y yo llegamos antes al museo, claro, y bajamos todas las cosas literalmente corriendo. Y el día continuo, con un ritmo parecido, llegando hasta la frontera de mi paciencia, y es que con este “speedo style” de hacer las cosas, es difícil poder decidir la curatoria y acomodo de una exposición. A duras penas tenía tiempo de decir donde iban las cosas y a qué distancia, claro que esto concluyó en que todo hubo que moverlo y arreglarlo varias veces, y yo salí en la noche necesitando una dosis de calmante para tigre o quinientos tés de lavanda, pero terminé teniendo suficiente con una caminata de aire frío y hojas de otoño. P1010142.JPG|Montaje. P1010156.JPG|Esperando la comida... P1010158.JPG Y a pesar de todo, la mayoría de las piezas quedaron bien resueltas. El proyecto de exposición es una amplia exploración del Mino Washi como superficie y estructura, aproximándose al papel y a la luz como material directo. De la exposición y la obra que realizamos para ella he dicho poco. En parte porque Mino ha sido principalmente una inmersión cultural donde permearse en la sociedad japonesa y entender su cultura ha sido el tema principal. Toda la obra que realizamos explora el tema de la luz y su relación con el Mino Washi, explorada a través de cuatro muy distintas aproximaciones... entre nuestros parelelismos e inquitudes compartidas definimos una propuesta y un título. La exposición se llama Luz navegante o Luz que navega... Navigating Light. Nuestra idea era explorar el Mino Washi como una membrana que abraza, permea y refleja la luz, intentando capturarla y materializarla, reconociendo la relación inseparable entre la luz o energía y la materia. Y este pequeño párrafo describía mi trabajo en japonés e inglés sobre una pared del Museo Mino Washi: "Geography of a Sunlight Dream One day before traveling to ''Mino', I had a dream. I was in an absolutely white space, nothing more, not even me, only my consciousness and perception remained. I could still feel the whiteness, this unlimited light substance. This image has been engraved in me since, as I walked through ''''Mino' and its streets, through the bridge over the river overlooking the pebbles, and cycling between the golden rice fields…'' {C So while learning and exploring Mino Washi techniques, my studio work was definitely shaped by this experience. Sunlight is indeed our source of life, and its is through its energy and its storage that we can continue living, whether this energy is based on fossil fuels or stored within grains like rice. This relationship between light and matter is known by science and physics, but we seldom experience it in our daily lives. {C Certain landscape elements became for me light receiving sources like the rice fields or the Nagaragawa riverbed pebbles. My thoughts upon light and the relationship between energy and matter, made me remember and add up to a traditional Kabbalah creation story where light creates a vessel to contain itself. This relates the experience of one of these vessels that forgot its original function and therefore densified as matter, but upon remembering its original essence and purpose, it could restore itself to its original state. This extra text became a keynote for my project. {C My project aimed to research Mino Washi as a light tracing membrane where the process of sunlight reception and energy accumulation can be further explored. María Fernanda Barrero.” '' P1010176.JPG|Obra expuesta de Sharman Riegger. P1010167.JPG|Obra expuesta de Sharma Riegger. P1010177.JPG|Hisae Kimura´s exhibited work. P1010178.JPG|Detail of Hisae Kimura's work. P1010198.JPG|The Stone that Became Light III. Rain washi, polyethylene and golden paint. P1010197.JPG|The Golden Pebble- Rice flour and golden paint P1010199.JPG|Sunlight Vessels Kozo fiber and artificial tororo aioi. 300 x 300 cm (with plinth). P1010202.JPG|Detalle.The Stone that Became Light IV. Polyethylene, golden paint and washi thread. DSC04925.jpg|Zoë Howard's work. '' 'Miércoles, 7 de diciembre.' Terminamos el montaje un par de horas antes del tiempo límite. Nagao san disparó miles de fotos de nuevo y terminamos el día con una cena en la entrada del taller con muchos de los voluntarios del programa donde entregamos nuestros regalitos de agradecimiento a los más cercanos. Entre los muchos regalos que recibimos había varias botellas de sake y mucha cerveza, pero ninguno de las cuatro tomó mucho, sin embargo la fiesta estaba muy animada,a sí que reímos mucho y libremente y curioso entonces, porque varias personas pensaban que era el permiso del alcohol. Al terminar la cena fuimos a un karaoke. El lugar con sus paredes suicias, cortinas viejas y mobiliario ochentero parecía más un centro de juntas mafioso que un lugar de esparcimiento familiar, sin embargo en este caso parece no importarles. El karaoke definitivamente es una de las mejores y más populares formas de diversión en Japón y casi todos son excelentes cantantes. Haba san y Sanae (la pareja de maestros artesanos de linternas) cantaron varias piezas de ópera, y yo, que no se cantar nada, escogí un montón de canciones latinas que resultaron tan animosas que hasta Watanabe san y Haba san se animaron a bailar! 'Jueves, 8 de diciembre.' Hoy es un día extraño, flotando en la mitad de la nada, es un flree rlelaz day, donde hay todo por hacer al día siguiente. Así que fuimos a Seki, famoso por sus espadas para comprar un cuchillo para el hermano de Zoé que estudia gastronomía. La noche la guardamos celosamente para nostros cuatro, queríamos una última velada relajada y tranquila. Así que nos escapamos al ishakaia de la esquina. Nos dio un poco de pena que tardamos tanto tiempo en descubrir el lugar donde se juntaba la gente joven de Mino.seki, cuchillos y cena los cuatro 'Viernes, 9 de diciembre.' Lety, mi amiga del bachillerato, llegó hoy desde Alemania. Akemi san y yo fuimos a la estación de Gifu a recogerla. Pasamos la tarde en casa. Lety durmió y yo terminé mi maleta. Cenamos con Akemi san. El otoño se agrisa y se diluye, la mayoría de los Momiyi han perdido sus hojas o se han tornado café; la montaña de Ogura sólo conserva unas suaves manchas rubí. 'Sábado, 10 de diciembre.' Este día no fue uno fácil. Y esto lo escribo después porque honestamente me fue difícil recapitular todo lo sucedido. Fue uno de esos día donde todo sucede y lo bueno y lo no tan bueno se mezclan sin dejarte saber si fue un día bueno o no. Todavía no lo sé, pero definitivamente fue un día ocupado e intenso. Empezamos el día en el taller. Lety san me acompañó en mi recorrido de la casa Watanabe entre los arrozales hasta nuestros taller en el centro histórico de Mino. En el taller tratamos de recoger, limpiar y acomodar lo más posible. Koketsu san y Suda san nos llevaron al Museo de Mino Washi. A la una de la tarde dimos una breve platica a visitantes y staff del museo sobre nuestro trabajo expuesto. A las tres, Lety san y yo regresamos a la casa Watanabe para salir de nuevo al museo a las cinco junto con Akemi san vestida en kimono y abrigo japonés. La segunda plática correspondía era únicamente para invitados especiales, el staff y los voluntarios del programa. El evento comenzó con un concierto de dos kotos y pocos espectadores, después continuamos repitiendo nuestra plática para terminar platicante e intentado cenar en el buffete del restaurante. Entre agradecimientos, reflexiones, regalos y despedidas, creo que pocos pudimos evitar las lágrimas. Aún así la clausura fue un evento sorprendentemente formal, rígido y protocolario que terminó eficientemente. Y yo al ver que nuestro plan de cenar juntos y cantar karaoke se frustraba, traté de escurrirme, disolverme, escaparme y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Lety no tuvo tanta suerte y Watanabe san la llevó del brazo al auto. Así que entre lágrimas y corajes y despedidas abruptas cada quien terminó en el auto de su familia y se fue a su casa sin más. Este nivel de control y de falta de autonomía y espacio fue el tema que más esfuerzo y paciencia requirió en mi estancia en Mino. Y el resultado fue que lloré todo el camino de regreso y Watanabe san se preocupó tanto de su insistencia que nos convenció en tomar una matcha caliente con un dulce de ceremonia del té. 'Domingo, 11 de diciembre.' A las seis ya había amanecido y yo ya tenía un rato despierta, no podía dormir. Akemi san, Lety y yo fuimos al estacionamiento del Bunkakaika a despedirnos de Zoë que ya iba en camino a Nagoya para tomar su vuelo. Ese mismo día Hisae dormiría en Nagoya para esperar su vuelo del día siguiente junto con sus padres y Sharman aún tenía un día más en Mino. A las 9 de la mañana después de despedirnos de cinco o seis personas que vienieron a la casa de los Watanabe, Akemi san nos llevó a Gifu. Al final resolvimos Zoë y yo despedirnos de todos de abrazo aunque la etiqueta japonesa indicara lo contrario, después de todo hay pocas mejores opciones para decir adiós cariñosa y agradecidamente. En Gifu, Akemi san se despidió de nosotros entre risas y seriedad en la reja de la estación de tren. Las despedidas no son fáciles nunca, pero en Japón son aún menos. 'L'unes, 12 de diciembre. Estaba en el estacionamiento del Bunkakaika. El staff del proyecto y nosotros cuatro esperábamos a alguien o algo. Y Sudan san, el jefe de todos ellos se arrinconó con su pie contra la pared. Se rió silenciosamente y sacó su cigarro. Yo lo veía sonreir entre el humo con sus lentes cuadrados y dorados. Entonces abrí los ojos, estaba dormida revuelta en mi edredón sobre el tatami en una habitación japonesa. Por un momento pensé estar en Naoshima, pero al girarme esperando ver la cara de Zoë o Hisae me encontré con mi amiga… mi sueño había sido tan pesado y profundo que tardé unos buenos segundos en ubicarme dentro de mi ryokan (casa de huéspedes tradicional) en Kyoto. Ahora todo parecía un sueño.